


Home-A series of voltron drabbles

by TheRendezvous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRendezvous/pseuds/TheRendezvous
Summary: Homesickness is a beautifully terrible thing.





	

Pidge missed their home. Not the small room they had at the Garrison that would always get broken into by Lance and Hunk.

Not the place on the roof they would always sit and marvel at the vastness of space from.

Not the office that they were caught snooping in.

Not the too lonely house that occupied only them and their mom.

But the house where the walls were too thin and you could hear their brother screeching lyrics at the top of his lungs. Or where they would all gather at the table, meaning to sit down and have a nice conversation but it just turning into a full throttle food fight.

Yeah, they missed that home.


End file.
